This invention relates to a domestic electric kiln which enables one to make chinaware and pottery at home by oneself, at the same time it also can be used as an ordinary electric radiator.
It is well known that, chinaware and pottery have become widely of interest for people in recent years. There are many people who are not only interested in collecting these kinds of things, but also in "trying" to make some of them by themselves. But the "trying" will never work unless the problem of equipment is solved.
The conventional electric furnace is so large in volume, and the distance between the embryo and the electric coils must be properly large, or cracks and deformations may be easily caused in the embryo. Therefore, the effective space of the furnace for potting is small and a large high quality chinaware or pottery is difficult to make.